


Zeros, One, and the Two of You

by Daxiefraxie



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Dreams, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, and her dreams are full of kisses and tears, best bi robot has a bittersweet evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxiefraxie/pseuds/Daxiefraxie
Summary: Sometimes when Aigis dreams, she dreams of them.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Aigis/Arisato Minato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Zeros, One, and the Two of You

Running diagnostics  
No issues found in central processor.  
No issues found in Amygdalan Directive.  
No issues found in Papillon Cavity.  
2mm fracture found in left tendon.  
No issues found in homeostasis system.  
1 issue(s) logged for future maintenance.

Current synaptic log contains 102'549 alterations from previous snapshot.  
Would you like to enter sleep mode and overwrite previous snapshot?  
[ **yes** /no]

Acknowledged.  
Shutting down all non-essential functions.  
Saving current synaptic log to database.

0%

Aigis opened her eyes. The outline of a girl against the bright spring sun, of her brown hair tied in a tight ponytail. She was cradling Aigis's head in her lap, a kind hand gently stroking her face.

5%

"This isn't right, is it?" Aigis asked. "I'm mean to be holding you, not the other way around."

10%

The girl laughed, like the chime of a thousand bells in melody. "You looked so sad when you did it though! I like it much better this way, don't you?"

15%

Aigis decided that she did, indeed, like it much better.

20%

They were walking down the stairs then, Aigis and a boy now. Short dark hair, hands in his pockets.

25%

"Why are you here?" she asked.

30%

And the boy stopped. He turned to her, those calm grey eyes that glittered with no shortage of tragedy. "You called us," he said, simply.

35%

"I didn't mean to," she said. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you hurt."

40%

He took a few steps back up towards her, and took Aigis's hands in his. "It doesn't pain us to haunt you, not like this, not when you remember us as happy as we are with you. Does it hurt you?"

45%

Her vision blurred and she had to blink it away. "Only that I can never take you back with me. Only that I see you here and nowhere else."

50%

"Aigis," he said, so softly, a kind voice from a cool throat. "If I could grant you that wish, I would. In a heartbeat, in the fraction of an instant. We would never leave your side."

55%

"But you can't," she said. Not angry, she wasn't angry. Never at them.

60%

There was something like a smile on his lips. "Not yet." And he kissed her.

65%

And she kissed him back.

70%

When he broke the kiss, it was the girl again. They were holding hands beneath a large tree, one of many, the leaves above breaking the sun into a million little sparkles, like butterflies.

75%

"Will I have to wait long for you?" Aigis asked.

80%

The girl giggled. "Didn't you say you'd protect us the rest of your life?" And she stuck out her tongue. "You've still got plenty of life to live."

85%

"It's not much of a life at all," she admitted, "without you in it."

90%

The girl's expression softened. "That's not true. Everyone's still alive, they're all still fighting and thriving and loving. There's so much still for you out there." 

95%

And Aigis had to blink again, she was beginning to see double. "I love you, Arisato," she said. "I'll miss you terribly."

99%

And they laughed again, a curious echo. Then they leaned in and pressed their lips to Aigis's forehead. "We love you too, Aigis. And we always will."

100%

And Aigis opened her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing piece of art from Packsnack on tumblr.](https://packsnack.tumblr.com/post/622211457873018880/what-do-you-see-in-sleep-mode-aigis-oh-i)
> 
> I'd been holding onto this for a WHILE and I'd been planning on releasing it alongside some Deja Vu oneshots way down the road, but I realized it works plenty fine as a standalone too.


End file.
